The haptic device is used in order to give a user who holds or wears this device a feeling as if a force was applied in a predetermined direction. For example, by using such a haptic device as a controller of a game machine, a game with a more feeling of being present in a real world can be enjoyed. The haptic device incorporates a weight and can present a haptic sensation to the user by vibrating this weight in such a manner that the movement velocity differs between the direction in which the haptic sensation is desired to be generated and the opposite direction thereof.